


Emon High School

by megan_wont_go_to_heaven



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_wont_go_to_heaven/pseuds/megan_wont_go_to_heaven
Summary: The members of Vox Machina are just your average high school students. Follow them through all the adventures and shenanigans, trials and tribulations as they make their way through young adulthood.Note: This is a re-write/updated version of an old fic. Please see the author note for more.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

> So a few years ago I dived into my first attempt at fan fiction with a CR high school AU. I had no idea what I was doing so eventually I ended up stuck. I felt like I had written myself into a corner and overall I wasn't super happy with where I was going with it. 
> 
> However, I didn't want to completely abandon this idea. So after years of not updating it, I finally had the time to sit down and re-write it. Hopefully, now that I've got some more writing experience and a better feel for fan fiction I'll be able to see this one to the end. 
> 
> To anyone who may have been waiting three years for me to update the original story, thank you for your patients and I'm sorry for the long wait.

The only sound in the classroom was the ticking of the clock and the light scratching of pencils. There were only three other people in detention that day with Percy. He recognized them from his classes. There was the awkward girl, Keyleth, from AP history who had tried talking to him once; he couldn't imagine how she ended up here. The two boys he recognized from gym class as Vax and Grog, a formidable pair on dodgeball day. He could easily imagine how they ended up here. As for Percy, he had made a sarcastic comment his physics teacher found more detention worthy than Percy did. 

“Hey, Vax,” whispered Keyleth, “do you know that kid's name? I think he’s in my AP history class but I feel bad I forgot his name.”

“You mean mister emo, over there? I think it was something nerdy,” replied Vax. “He’s got a hell of a pitching arm on him though.” 

“I don't think I’ve ever seen him talking with anyone,” mused Keyleth. “Oh no! Do you think he has no friends?”

“I don’t know,” said Vax. 

“We should talk to him,” whispered Keyleth excitedly. “We could be his friends.”

“Go for it Kiki,” said Vax. “Go make friends with whoever your little heart desires.”

“Okay then. I’m going to go over there,” she said with a reassuring nod to herself. “Here I go.”

Keyleth stood up and started making her way awkwardly through the rows of desks trying not to be noticed. She was about two desks away from Percy’s seat when she heard someone behind her clear their throat. Keyleth turned around to see the teacher looking at her expectantly.

“Is there something wrong, Miss Keyleth,” began the teacher, “that you feel the need to get up without permission?”

“Oh, um, right. This is detention,” said Keyleth. “I was just, um. You know I’m just going to go back to my seat.” 

“I think that would be best,” said the teacher as she returned to her desk. Keyleth slunk back to her desk burying her shame. 

“Hey, Vax, maybe we should talk to him later,” she whispered as she sat back down. 

“That might be a better idea,” he replied.

“Hehe, you should leave the stealthy stuff to Vax,” whispered Grog from the other side of Vax. 

“I know, but he makes it look so easy,” Keyleth said. Vax’s only response was to give a nonchalant shrug before the three of them returned to silently doing there homework.

A few minutes passed in more uneventful silence as the clock ticked away the remaining minutes till freedom. Then there was a knock at the door. The teacher opened the door to a short blond girl.

“Can I help you, Pike,” she asked. 

“You know that weird freshman who wears the unicorn onesie and set the equipment shed on fire,” asked Pike. 

“Yes,” the teacher said, sounding slightly worried.

“I just saw him and his friends go into the boiler room and I thought a teacher should know,” finished Pike. 

“Oh no,” the teacher said now fully worried. “Alright, I’ll be back in a moment please behave while I’m gone.”

The teacher was quick to leave the room leaving Pike standing in the doorway. Almost as soon as she was gone there was a loud tapping at the window. 

“Open up delinquents,” called Vex from the other side of the glass. Next to her stood the smaller form of Scanlan.

“This is a jailbreak,” said Scanlan as Vax opened the window. Vex gracefully climbed trough followed not as gracefully by Scanlan. 

“More like a contraband run,” said Vex as she opened her backpack and began passing out snacks. 

“Hey, Pike, look what I drew,” said Grog. He proudly held up a crudely drawn picture of Vax complete with ‘I am stoopid’ speech bubble.

“That’s very good, Grog,” said Pike. 

“And incredibly accurate,” added Vex.

“Watch it Stubby,” Vax warned while flicking a Jolly Rancher at his sister’s head. Vex smiled but ignored Vax’s antics. 

“So I know you two are here because you dared Grog to throw his backpack across the cafeteria and yelled ‘yeet motherfucker’ as he did it,” said Vex. “But what on earth did you do Keyleth, darling?”

“Well, I don’t know. I was just talking with Mr. Smith after lit class and I just said one wrong thing and then somehow he thought I was calling him bald and here I am,” she replied.

“Oh, Keyleth,” said Pike. 

“Vex, do you know that kid’s name,” asked Keyleth. “Should we invite him to sit with us? Is it weird if we don’t offer him something?”

Vex took one look over to where Percy was still brooding over his homework. She nodded. 

“Hey, your name’s Percival, Right,” Vex called over to him.

“Percy is fine,” he replied, surprised at being addressed.

“Do you want to join us,” asked Keyleth.

Percy hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do; he didn’t know these people particularly well after all. 

“Come on, we don’t bite,” said Vex. 

“Plus, we have snacks,” enticed Keyleth holding out a bag of Goldfish Crackers. 

Percy hesitated for a second but eventually moved closer to the group and plucked a bag of Skittles from the snack pile. 

“Everybody, meet Percy,” said Keyleth. “Percy do you know everybody?”

“I believe I’ve had class with each of you,” Pery replied.

“So, Percy, what was your crime,” asked Scanlan. 

“Sarcasm,” he replied.

“Perfect! You’ll fit right in,” said Vax.

“You transferred here this year, right,” asked Pike. “Are you liking EHS?”

“It has its charms,” replied Percy, hoping that the questions would stop there; he wasn’t one for getting too personal with strangers.

He could see Pike getting ready with another question but she was stopped when a wayward Jolly Rancher hit her in the middle of her forehead. Grog had been trying to throw them into Vax’s mouth but had gone woefully off course. Soon the three of them were flicking candy at each other. The rest of them watched in amusement. 

Vax was about to go for an ambitious mouth shot when they heard the returning footsteps of the teacher. Pike, Scanlan, and Vex all made a hasty escape through back through the window and the rest retreated to there homework, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“Well, I don’t know what Miss Trickfoot was talking about” the teacher was muttering as she reentered. “...Why is there candy all over the floor?”

The boys and Keyleth kept there heads down and face averted so the teacher couldn’t see there grins.


	2. Thursday

The next day Percy found that his detention companions weren’t done with him yet. It started in homeroom where Grog and the twins cajoled him into sitting next to them and he listened to them chat about after school plans. And it continued after that when the twins decided to escort him to first period, one on each of his arms.

“Room 304?” asked Vex.

“Room 305,” replied Percy.

“Good, we’ll walk with you,” said Vex. The twins pulled Percy through the halls uncaring of the disturbance they made with their three-person chain. 

“After all you barely said anything in homeroom. So what are you doing after school,” asked Vex. 

“Going home,” said Percy. 

“Which is where,” ventured Vex.

“I commute from Whitestone,” Percy said.

“Whitestone? That’s about 45 minutes from here,” said Vax.

“And an hour by bus. Admittedly it’s a bit of a commute but EHS is a much better school,” said Percy with a shrug. “And I don’t really have a choice.”

“At least tell me you plan on having a car to help,” said Vax.

“Only if I can manage to raise the money for one myself,” said Percy. The twins shot each other a quick look behind Percy’s back. 

“Maybe we could help with that,” said Vax. “We’re very good with money.”

“No, I’m good with money,” corrected Vex. 

“Ok, she’s good with money but I’m sure we could find something to help,” said Vax.

Percy looked between the two twins trying to discern their intentions but they seemed to be genuine. At this point, they had arrived at there respective classrooms but before he could escape Vex stopped him. 

“Wait, Percy,” called Vex. “Before you go take this. It’ll help give you a start towards your new car.” She took Percy’s hand and pressed a neatly folded check into his hand. 

“You're giving him money,” said an incredulous Vax. “Since when do you give people money?”

“Vex, I can’t possibly take this,” said Percy.

“Listen, this is an investment,” started Vex. “I like Percy and I have faith in him. Besides, it will be beneficial to all of us if I’m not the only one with a car--Grog and Scanlan won’t have to ride in the flatbed of my truck anymore. And I fully intend to be paid back. Right, Percy?”

“Percy, don’t do it. She’ll own your soul,” warned Vax.

“I’ve sold my soul to worse,” said Percy. “I accept this gracious gift and fully intend to pay it back.”

“Good. Now let’s go, brother, before we’re late,” said Vex as she turned on her heel and entered the nearby classroom. Vax followed. 

Percy also turned to enter his honors history class where he found a very cheery Keyleth waving at him. He couldn’t help himself from waving back. As the teacher began collecting homework he looked at the check Vex had given him. Looking at it he knew Vax was right and Vex now virtually owned him. 

Much like he couldn’t resist Keyleth’s wave, he couldn’t help but return Vex’s smile when he saw her again in second-period honors math. And he certainly couldn’t help it when Scanlan approached him after there shared third-period Italian class. 

“Ciao mio nuovo amianto,” Scanlan said he sidled up to Percy. 

“Hello,” Percy replied. “Can I help you with something? Other than your awful Italian that is?”

“I meant to say that,” said Scanlan.

“You meant to call me asbestos,” asked Percy.

“Yes,” was Scanlan’s smooth lie. “We better get to lunch. You’re sitting with us right?”

“I have the distinct feeling I have very little choice in the matter,” said Percy as they headed towards the cafeteria. 

Grog and the girls were already crowded around a table when Percy and Scanlan arrived and Vax came shortly after.

“So what are we throwing today, Grog,” asked Vax as he took his seat.

“Nothing,” came Vex’s quick reprimand. 

“I need to do my earth science homework anyway,” said Grog. “Scanlan give me your homework.”

“Grog, I thought you did your homework,” said Pike as Scanlan slid his notebook across the table. “What were you doing last night then?”

“...studying,” came Grog’s hesitant answer. 

“So mastebating,” said Scanlan. 

“Gross,” said Keyleth.

“While that is perfectly natural and okay,” began Pike, “you were playing video games again weren’t you?” 

“Yeah, I was playing video games,” said Grog.

“That reminds me, I have trigonometry to do,” said Vax. “KeKe can I see your math homework.”

“How about I help you with it instead,” Keyleth answered. 

So Keyleth began walking Vax through trigonometry problems until Percy felt compelled to step in and correct them at certain points. 

“Finally, someone smart and willing to help,” said Vax. 

“I would help you with math if I thought it would actually make a difference,” said Vex.

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind next time you need computer help,” said Vax.

“Fine, I’m sure Percy could help me instead,” said Vex as she looked over at him. 

“Possibly. I’m better with the hardware stuff than the software stuff but I can manage,” said Percy. 

“Perfect,” was Vex’s response before casually popping a grape into her mouth. 

“He’s already agreed to tutor me in Italian,” added Scanlan.

“I did no such thing,” said Percy. 

“Guys, we invited Percy so he could be our friend, not our tutor,” Keyleth said while she furiously erased at something in her notebook. 

That gave Percy pause as it started to sink in that these people weren’t going to be leaving him alone anytime soon. Of course, if he really wanted to he could get rid of them but despite himself, he found he quite liked these people. So maybe he would see what this friendship would entail--other than homework help of apparently. 

“I can be both,” Percy said. 

“Nice,” said Grog. “So, what do you know about this Jane Eyer girl?”

“Did you do anything productive yesterday,” asked Pike. 

“I finally got past the Fortress of Solitude in Injustice,” he answered. 

“And just because we’re friends now doesn’t mean we’ll go easy on you in gym class,” said Vax. “I heard it’s basketball next week.”

“I assure you, neither will I,” said Percy, more than ready for some friendly competition. 

“That’s right, me and Percy against Vax and Grog,” said Scanlan. “We’ll smoke your behind.”

While Percy knew Scanlan’s help in gym class was ultimately useless, he appreciated the enthusiasm at least. 

The conversation casually drifted through other topics until the bell rang and the group separated. The boys had study hall instead of gym today, so they got to continue with there conversation and Percy did end up helping Scanlan with his Italian. 

He also saw Scanlan again for honors literature before the day was done. And while he didn’t run into anyone else at the end of the day, Percy knew he would ultimately be seeing a lot more of them in the days to come.


	3. After School

Lockers slammed and the hallways were loud with students liberated from school for the day. Percy was among them filling his bag before he too shut his locker with more force than was necessary. And then his vision went dark as someone roughly pulled some sort of fabric over his eyes. His nose, however, told him that it was probably part of a used gym uniform. 

“Okay, you got him,” said a familiar voice. 

“Yeah, I got him,” said another, enthusiastic voice. 

“Shhh! We’re trying to be sneaky,” said the first voice. 

“I know it’s you and Grog, Scanlan,” said Percy.

“Shit! Quick Grog, pick him up and let's go,” said Scanlan.

Before Percy could say anything he felt himself being hoisted over a large shoulder and being carried along. He just accepted his fate and let the big guy carry him along. Eventually, he felt them leave the building and he could hear other familiar voices. 

“There's Grog and Scan--what the hell,” said a voice that sounded like Vax. 

“Hello everybody,” said Percy from over Grog’s shoulder.

“Grog put him down,” said a voice that sounded like Pike. “What are you doing?”

“Right. Sorry,” said Grog as he placed Percy down on what felt like a flat metal surface. 

“Now explain,” said Pike. 

“It was all Scanlan’s idea,” answered Grog.

“Well I just thought if we were going to let Percy into our little group he needed a proper induction,” said Scanlan. “So I thought we could take him to the keep.”

“And you had to kidnap him to do that?” asked a voice that sounded like Keyleth. 

“It’s more exciting this way” he answered. “It’s like we’re a gang or fraternity or something.” 

“Can I take the blindfold off now,” asked Percy. “The smell is starting to get to me.”

He received a mix of ‘no’ and ‘yes’ so it seemed the blindfold would remain for now. 

“He’s already in the Magic Carpet, let’s just go,” said Vax.

“I’m good with that,” said Vex. “Everyone in.”

“Funny this doesn’t feel like a magic carpet ride,” said Percy.

“Oh, that’s just what we call the truck,” said Keyleth as she crawled in next to him. 

“Mostly because someone couldn’t resist singing “A Whole New World” and making magic carpet jokes,” said Vax before climbing into the passenger's seat. 

“And my offer from then still stands now,” said Scanlan. “I can show you all a whole new world if you like.”

Percy felt the others climb into the flatbed of the truck with him and he settled back accepting that this was just how it was going to be. The truck started driving and the moving air at least made the smell from the “blindfold” a little more bearable. Eventually, he heard the truck pull up onto a gravel driveway and stop. From behind him, he felt someone begin to pull off his makeshift blindfold, which turned out to be a very large pair of gym shorts.

“Welcome to Grayskull Keep, home of Vox Machina,” said Scanlan with a flourish of showmanship. Standing at the end of the driveway was a nice sized house of simple style and gray color. 

“It’s actually where me and Vax live,” explained Vex. “We call it that because it’s gray, depressing, mostly empty, and a constant reminder of our abandonment.”

“I’m sorry but did you name yourselves Vox Machina,” was all Percy said.

“Only because someone wouldn’t let us call ourselves ‘The Shits’,” said Scanlan.

“How charmingly dorky,” said Percy. 

Percy jumped out of the truck and followed the rest of his new friends up to the house. As the door opened there came from somewhere in the house a groan followed by the sound of something large thumping down the hallway. From around the corner came the biggest dog Percy had ever seen. The dog went straight up to Vex and began nuzzling her.

“And this adorable fellow is Trinket,” said Vex. “Trinket, say hello to Percy.” 

The dog lumbered over to Percy with another groan as he sat down and held out his paw. Percy took the paw and shook it. 

“Oh that’s a good boy,” said Vex. “Do you want to go outside, buddy? Let’s go.” 

Another happy dog sound and Vex and Trinket were on the way to the back of the house. The rest of the group made their way to the den. Bags and shoes were thrown haphazardly around the room and Percy soon noticed that haphazard seemed to be the state of most of the house. It looked as if the twins made little effort at housekeeping and there didn’t seem to be any adult influence to make them clean up after themselves. He could, however, detect the influence of their friends as well as a lot of things that looked scavenged. 

Once in the den, each teen settled into their own occupations. Percy and the girls began on homework and the boys began setting up the twin’s PlayStation. When Vex returned she pulled out her laptop and Trinket laid at her feet. And so the next few hours were spent in pleasantness until Percy finally convinced himself that it was, in fact, getting much too late for him to stay considering his commute. 

“Vex, Vax,” he said “thank you for having me over but it’s getting late.”

“Naw, it’s still early,” said Grog. 

“He’s right, Grog,” said Pike. “We should all probably get going.”

“Aww, do we have to,” asked Grog. “One more level.”

“Grog, no. You’ve already been at that level for over an hour and you still have homework,” said Pike.

“She’s right, big guy,” said Vax. “You suck at this game and you can’t stay here that long.”

“Besides, Wilhand probably has dinner ready for us,” said Pike. 

“Well in that case,” said Grog. 

“And on your way out you can direct me to the nearest bus stop, since I have no idea where in Emon I am,” said Percy while looking straight at Scanlan.

“Well you probably should have been paying attention to the ride here,” said Scanlan, “but me and Keyleth can walk you there.”

“You’re so kind,” said Percy.

“Besides, it’ll be nice to have a bus buddy,” said Keyleth. 

“See you all tomorrow,” said Vex distractedly from behind her computer screen.

The group of them left the twins’ house. Pike and Grog left one way and Percy walked to the nearest bus stop with Keyleth and Scanlan who left the two of them at that point. 

“Where are you taking the bus to,” asked Percy.

“Oh, I live in a commune! The bus stops at that rest station along the highway and then I just make the short walk out towards those mountains, you see? It’s kind of remote,” said Keyleth pointing out into the distance.

Percy stared. That wasn’t the answer he was expecting, all though Keyleth definitely gave off the vibes of someone who could live out in the woods. 

“But it’s not like that kind of commune,” Keyleth started to backtrack, seeing Percy’s expression. “It’s not anything weird like hippy cult stuff. It’s a science commune with like labs and stuff. My dad studies the weather.” 

“Oh ok. That’s actually pretty interesting,” said Percy.

“It is! There are a bunch of us and everyone’s studying something different. My dad’s the head of the facility but we’re all like a little family,” said Keyleth.

“That sounds nice. Love to visit one day,” said Percy.

“Maybe during the summer you and everyone can come over and we can all go camping,” said Keyleth. 

“I’m afraid you would have to teach me. I’ve never been camping before,” said Percy.

“That’s all right! Me and Vex can teach you,” said Keyleth.

“That sounds wonderful,” said Percy.

And he meant it too, even if camping had previously been very low on the list of activities he wanted to try in his lifetime. 

The bus pulled up to the station soon after that and Keyleth told him a little more about some of the research her dad and the rest of the commune were doing until her stop came up. All in all, it was one of the more pleasant bus rides Percy had had.


End file.
